


Safe

by Lakritzwolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual, Dom!Kili, Dominance, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post BotFA, Sex Toys, Shaving, Sibling Incest, Sub!Fili, Submission, body hair shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have always kept each other safe. But when Fili lets himself be too immersed in his duties and responsibilities as crown prince and heir than is good for him, Kili takes it up to keep him safe from himself, taking all that heavy load off his shoulders.<br/>And Fili can safely give himself into his brother’s care because if there is one thing they have in abundance it is love and trust and the bone deep knowledge of each other’s every want and need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts), [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530891) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> I gift this work to [lily_winterwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood) because Shades of Red and Gold put the whole BDSM issue into a completely new light for me and [LittlestSecret](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/pseuds/LittlestSecret) who read my mind using time warping neutrons and who encouraged me to write and publish this piece.
> 
> I tried to think of all necessary tags but if you feel I should add something please let me know!

Since the beginning Kili had always taken care of his brother in different ways than his brother had taken care of him. 

Of course Fili had always been protective and still was, would give his life for his brother and would not hesitate at anything to keep Kili safe. And Kili, of course, would always do the same for Fili. With one addition: Sometimes, Fili needed to be kept safe from himself. Not in a way that implied Fili would or even could ever harm himself. But the way he let duties and expectations and everything coming with being a prince and heir take everything out of him, that’s what Kili protected him from. 

As children, he had often interrupted lessons and Fili had gladly accepted the offer calling it a day earlier as the interruption had already happened. Countless times Kili had slammed books shut in front of his brother’s nose and dragged him outside.  
Not that Kili was ignoring his own duties and tasks. But he did not immerse himself into them with body and soul like Fili did. And so, while both brothers would protect each other’s life at all costs, Kili had secretly taken up the duty to protect his brother’s sanity and happiness and keep those safe as well.

In the beginning, all he had to do was drag Fili outside to go fishing or climbing trees in the forest. Later, he had dragged Fili towards the training grounds when he had started to squint at his letters from tiredness, and he had dragged him home to sit down and stolen cookies for him from their mother’s kitchen when Fili had been working himself to death on the training grounds or in the forge.

And after that one summer that had changed everything, fishing had been replaced by other games and cookies by other treats. Not that they didn’t still go fishing or spent an afternoon in their room telling each other stories and eating cookies (begged of their mother, not stolen). But Kili had soon found out that nothing was as effective in freeing his brother’s mind and enabling him to relax as what Kili could do to his body.

And again, it wasn’t as if Fili was doing nothing. He had the skills and eagerness to match Kili’s, and Kili was, like his brother, left as breathless and sated and warm and engulfed in delicious exhaustion every time they had made love. But when it came to his duties as a prince and heir Fili was unable to put himself first, so it was Kili’s duty as his brother, his lover and his One to keep Fili safe lest his duties swallow him like his own special version of the family’s dreaded curse, the dragon sickness.

With time, Kili and Fili had learned each other’s bodies, knew each other’s desires, weak spots and dislikes. They were acting instinctively to each other’s sounds and moves. They had discovered it by accident.

It had started as a game. One evening, Fili refused to stop prodding Kili in the ribs, and Kili, awfully ticklish, had cursed and yelled and sworn he would tie Fili down and leave him. After some good-natured wrestling Kili had been able to flip his brother onto his stomach and with a quick flick, had removed the leather string from the lacing of his trousers to bind Fili’s wrists together before turning him around.

His hands bound behind his back Fili had stared up at his brother grinning mischievously down at him and in the sudden silence, their breaths sounded like the heavy beat of a drum. There had been a strange expression on Fili’s face, and his eyes had lost focus and he had said Kili’s name, full of confusion and fear and to both their surprise, not a little arousal.

And Kili, still sitting on his brother’s legs, had looked downward and seen the hard bulge of Fili’s crotch. Their eyes had met in understanding, in love, and in trust. Fili had closed his eyes, and Kili had slowly undone his brother’s trousers.  
He had kept him on the edge, dragging it out as long as he could while Fili begged and was ignored, and when Kili finally allowed his brother to come both were surprised at the force of the orgasm. 

That night, Fili had slept deeper and more soundly than he had in a long time, and he looked much more rested and refreshed in the morning.

They had never talked about it; there had never been any need to talk about it. Kili then began to try different things, working it out by trial and error, as often as he could using himself as a test subject. And in time, he had gathered a collection of toys that he frequently used on his brother, a collection he was rather proud of. These things were sitting in a locked chest under their bed, and the key to that chest was hanging from a chain around Kili’s neck.

And tonight, Kili decided, remembering Fili’s face when Thorin had asked to attend him through his day with the ambassadors of Ered Nimraith, would be a good time to put those things to use again.

After he had prepared the room and gathered everything he would need, Kili pulled the box out from under the bed and unlocked it, going through the contents with a satisfied smile. 

A blindfold of black silk and several ropes of braided silk, strong enough to withstand frenzied tearing and pulling, soft enough not to leave marks on the skin. 

The gag had given Kili a headache for Mahal knows how long a time. He had tried straps of cloth, but those had dug into the corners of Fili’s mouth, making his skin crack and bleed. Several variations of padded leather cushions had proven dissatisfying because they wedged Fili’s tongue too much and were sodden after use. That the idea of a wooden ball had come from the feast of Durin’s Day where a whole hog had been roasted with an apple in its mouth had been the cause for so much hilarity that they hadn’t been able to try it out for quite some time, because every time Kili picked it up they both had to laugh. 

And their first attempt at using it had almost gotten Fili killed; some saliva had gone down the wrong way and he almost suffocated, his face bright red and his lips already a shade of blue when Kili’s frantically fumbling fingers had finally been able to undo the buckle at the back of Fili’s head. Neither of them had dared to use it afterwards, not until Kili had finally come up with a simple hook-and-eye fastening that could be undone with a flick of a hand.

The glass plug he had bought from a craftsman in Dale, not really under the counter but not openly on display, and he hadn’t bothered to correct him when the man had told him the ladies would love it. He had been in doubt about that particular piece, but Fili loved it and Kili loved the sight of Fili’s ass with a lovely, rose-tinted flower growing out of it. 

The riding crop was only used as a symbol and never to inflict any pain; like a good stockman he used it to guide and prod, to let Fili know who was in control here and who wasn’t. Kili wouldn’t have used it on his brother even if Fili had begged him to, but Fili never had. 

But the prize of Kili’s collection was a replica of his own penis made of solid gold. Making it had taken them one long, delicious and extremely entertaining afternoon to create the mould and a sleepless night spent in the forge in the small hours of the morning when no one else was around to finish it. He didn’t use it often, kept it for special treatment when he wanted to fuck his brother senseless far longer than he could with his own body. 

Finally there were two bottles of oils, one unscented and one infused with herbs. He checked the contents of both of them so make sure the oil had not gone rancid, before putting both of them on the nightstand.

It seemed strange to both of them, but both had accepted it, that Fili was much more eager to try things out and much more willing to take risks – calm, thoughtful Fili – and that Kili was the one who kept secretly trying things out first and sometimes outright refused his brother’s suggestions because they did seem too drastic or outright dangerous to him.

So with the ropes and blindfold laid out on the bed and the toys he intended on using ready on the nightstand, Kili stripped himself of tunic, shirt and socks, leaving only his black leather trousers on. He undid the clasp on the back of his head to let his hair run wild and free, picked up the crop, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please tell me if there is something I should be adding to the tags. This is my first foray into the topic.

It was late in the evening, long past dinner that Kili had taken in their quarters, when the door opened and a tired and weary Fili drudged in, hair still moist form the bath he must have treated himself with, a deep frown on his face, mouth drawn into a thin line and shoulders drooping. He slammed the door shut behind him and dragged a hand down his face while muttering something about stupid, stubborn arrogant bastards, but then he dropped that hand and caught sight of his brother.

Kili was smiling, bare-chested and barefoot, his hair hanging freely in wild, unruly strands, in his hand the riding crop. 

Fili froze.

“Good evening, brother.” Kili walked across the room and tapped his brother’s chest with the riding crop. “Care to play?”  
Fili’s breath escaped him in a heavy huff and a tired, but happy smile spread on his face.   
“Get out of those clothes.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Fili’s shirt joined his tunic on the floor within moments, and as he unlaced his trousers Kili walked around him and gently traced the crop up and down his back. He knew that it was not the anticipation of being beaten, but rather the thought that Kili could if he so wanted, that had Fili up and hard already. 

When Fili was naked Kili continued to walk around him, touching him with the riding crop wherever he chose. “We are going to have fun tonight, aren’t we?”  
Fili nodded, swallowing hard in anticipation.  
“Good boy. Onto the bed with you.”

Fili knelt on the bed, watching his brother with adoration and love and trust, his eyes shining and his tongue darting out between his lips in a quick flick. Kili sat down beside him and ran a hand through Fili’s glorious, golden mane. They shared a kiss, passionate and playful, and another one after Kili had put the blindfold on his brother.

“I will tie your arms, my love,” Kili whispered into Fili’s ear. “And I will tie you to the bed.”  
Fili nodded, his breaths slow and heavy.

Kili then wrapped the silken rope around Fili’s wrists and guided him into position so Fili was on his knees and elbows before he tied him to the bed frame. Then Kili tied a rope around each of Fili’s ankles and fastened those to the bed frame as well, effectively immobilising his brother and exposing him in his complete helplessness. When Kili stepped back to assess his work, he could see a few drops of clear liquid dripping from Fili’s cock, forming a small spot of moistness on the sheet under him.

“How does this make you feel?” Kili asked, his voice low and silky. His own cock was straining against his trousers, but it would have to wait for its turn.  
“Helpless,” was Fili’s whispered reply.  
“I can do with you whatever I want, my love.”  
“I know.”  
“But you trust me.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Yes.” It came without hesitation.

Listening to Fili’s heavy breathing Kili knelt between his brother’s spread legs and caressed his buttocks. “You look lovely like this.” He traced a line from the dip at the bottom of Fili’s spine with his fingers towards the shallow crease between the buttocks, and slowly, further downwards. “You look delicious.”

Fili inhaled sharply as Kili’s finger passed his entrance and shuddered when it did not stop but travelled even further until the hand cupped Fili’s balls. 

“I could eat you whole,” Kili whispered and blew a soft gust of air into the crease between Fili’s buttocks, eliciting a low moan and a shudder. Then he dug his teeth into Fili’s left buttock, not painful, just hard enough to leave a light, pink mark, and proceeded to do the same to the other. He leaned back and cupped his brother’s buttocks, running his thumbs over the marks he just made. Then he adjusted his grip, holding them more firmly, and spread them apart. Fili dropped his mead and moaned again.

The fresh, clean smell of soap and Fili and Fili’s arousal went from Kili’s nose straight to his groin, and for a second he had to resist the urge to kick off his trousers and fuck his brother senseless. But he took a deep breath, exhaled softly onto that hidden, intimate spot, and kissed...  
“Kili...”  
... and licked...  
“Kili!”  
...and then lapped across it with a wet and flat tongue, making his brother moan so loud it was almost a yell. Leaning back, Kili could see that Fili was already straining against his bonds, his thighs trembling and his hands fisting the sheets.

Kili wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned forward, touching the bonds around Fili’s wrists. “Too tight?”  
Fili shook his head so hard he made his braids fly.   
Satisfied, Kili leaned over Fili’s legs and reached for the oil and the plug. 

A few drops on his finger to slick the cool glass, and a more liberal amount of oil was then applied on the plug’s destination, coaxing a few more heavy moans from Fili’s lips as he did so. Fili’s flesh was willing and almost yielding, and the plug slid into place with a sound of pleasure from Fili that was almost a whine as he threw his head back. After admiring the little flower growing out of Fili’s hole for a moment, Kili positioned himself beside his brother’s shoulders.

A drop of oil onto his other index finger, and with that, Kili leaned forward and whispered into Fili’s ears.   
“I want you gagged, my love.”  
Fili took a deep breath and nodded.   
“You won’t be able to say the word.”  
Fili’s smile tugged the corners of his mouth upward, making his dimples appear. “I’m sure I don’t need to.”  
“Maybe not.” Kili pointed at a small bell, tied with a length of silk to the bed frame. “I thought of something else. You hold on to that, and if there’s something wrong, you just drop it, yes?”  
Fili squinted up at him. “Do we have to use this?”  
“Yes.”  
Fili acquiesced with a sigh and closed his hands around the bell.

Kili ran a hand through Fili’s hair. “Open your mouth, _nadad_.”  
Fili did so, and Kili gently spread the oil onto his lips, rubbing it into the corners of Fili’s mouth before he took the gag and placed it between Fili’s jaws.   
“All right?”  
Fili took a deep breath through his nose and nodded.  
“Good.” First then did Kili fasten the straps at the back of Fili’s head, placing it across the cloth of the blindfold to make sure the hook did not catch in his hair.

Then he traced his finger down Fili’s spine. Fili arched into his touch like a cat.

“I have you right where I want you, my love.” He reached between Fili’s buttocks and gently tugged at the plug. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
Fili’s moan was muffled by the gag and a tremor ran through his whole body.  
“I can do anything I want.” A nudge to the plug, a teasing touch on Fili’s cock. “Or I could just leave you, door wide open, and wait for the servants to find you like this.”  
Fili’s breathing was hard and heavy.  
“I can do anything.” 

Kili took the riding crop again, using it to caress his brother’s skin, adding a light, gentle tap onto the soft pouch of his testicles, not painful, but with the suggestion that he could, if he so wanted, cause him vicious pain. But when he ran the crop down Fili’s spine, he noticed a tension in his shoulders that he didn’t like. He let go of the crop and leaned forward, both hands on Fili’s shoulders.

“Are you all right, _nadad_?” He whispered softly into Fili’s ear.  
Fili nodded.  
After a moment of silent assessment, Kili ran a hand across his brother’s shoulder blades and up the back of his neck top undo the fastening of the gag, but Fili vehemently shook his head.  
Kili leaned back and bit his lower lip, but then Fili dropped his head and laced his fingers together.

After a long, silent moment, Kili cocked his head when he realised what it had to be. “It’s not enough, is it?”  
Fili shook his head.  
“You want more.”  
This time, Fili nodded.

Kili sat back on his heels and thought. There was no way he would use the crop to cause Fili pain, and he was sure that it was not what Fili wanted, either. Then an idea hit him and he left the bed and walked over towards Fili’s discarded clothes. When he sat down on the bed again, he leaned forward and whispered into Fili’s ear.

“I found a knife, _nadad_.” And then he reached around Fili’s chest and rested the blade against his left nipple in a feather light touch. The sensation of cold metal against sensitive skin made Fili shudder. “If I want, I can make you bleed.” A kiss between Fili’s shoulder blades. “I could shave your balls.” A muffled moan exploded from behind the gag. With a wicked grin, Kili removed the blade and swiftly sat down between his brother’s legs. He gently touched the soft, sensitive skin with the flat side of the blade. “I like the thought of your balls and cock completely bared and naked...” The thought alone made his breath catch in his throat. The realisation of power and the utter trust Fili had in him made his heart clench. 

But then Fili tilted his hips upward, as much as his bonds allowed. More clear liquid dripped from his cock onto the mattress. 

“Is that so?” Kili swallowed hard, but still with a smile. “Then you need to hold very, very still, brother of mine.”  
A tremor ran through Fili’s body and a whimper made it past the gag.  
“You can do nothing to prevent me.”  
Fili dropped his head again, effectively ducking it, a positively filthy sight with his bonds and blindfold and the glass flower in his butthole.  
Kili shook his head, overcome with feeling, and forced himself to focus on the task ahead.

He had never done this before, as a dwarf, the concept of using a knife to shave off any type of body hair was utterly alien to him, but as he now watched the dark, sandy locks of Fili’s pubic hair land softly on the mattress under him, he could also see Fili’s leaking cock throbbing in time with his rather fast heartbeat.  
Kili proceeded very careful, and Fili forced himself utterly still.

After Kili put the knife down he reached again for the oil to gently rub it into the newly exposed skin. The feeling and the sight of his cock and balls, bare and naked and shiny and slick, caused Kili to almost come into his pants. He angrily told his cock to get a grip and wait for his turn. 

He could get drunk on having a power like this over his brother, his beloved, his One. The tip of the knife trailed lightly up Fili’s spine, so light it didn’t leave a mark. 

“Should I shave your beard as well?”  
Fili shook his head.  
“But if I want, you couldn’t stop me.” He carefully rested the knife at the base of Fili’s throat and drew it upwards, blunt side first, and the single hair or two that fell was unnoticeable in the thick lushness on his face. Fili emitted a low, soft moan with every breath exhaled.

“Should I shave your head, maybe?” Kili dug his other hand into the thick mane of Fili’s hair and rested the blade in the hairline at the back of his neck. Fili shuddered but otherwise remained still, to avoid any move against the blade that might cut off any of his hair.

Kili removed the blade and ran his hand further up, a layer of hair now covering the back of Fili’s neck. There he put the blade, scraped it across the skin and carefully gathered the shorn strands. An area no broader than Kili’s index finger and half as long, a tiny rectangle of bare skin amidst the sea of gold and amber. Kili brushed the back of Fili’s hands with the severed strands and dropped them there before pressing a kiss onto that tiny bare spot, just big enough to accommodate his lips. 

Fili’s moan was loud and heavy as he felt Kili’s lips on the bare skin of his scalp and his limbs trembled as they strained against the bonds holding them in place. Kili kissed the spot again, his tongue darting out to caress it, too. It was invisible as soon as Kili dropped the rest of the hair back, but it was there, and Fili would feel it. A spot that was only for Kili, a sensation that would remind Fili for some time to come of this night.

Putting the knife onto the nightstand, Kili let his eyes roam across his beloved brother’s body. There was a moist spot under his cock and every hair on his body stood on edge. It was time.

The plug was removed with one careful tug, leaving Fili’s hole slick and open, and with a little more oil Kili teased the golden penis inside, careful and almost agonizingly slow. Fili’s moans assumed a new quality, drawn out and deep and rising in volume. Kili went slow at first and then faster, feeling his own cock twitch restlessly and hungry for the embrace of that spot Kili was only looking at as the flash of gold moved in and out of Fili’s body. 

When Fili’s thighs began to tremble and his breathing became more and more irregular Kili removed the gold and sat back. Fili growled and whimpered past the gag but Kili made no move, not until he could see and feel the shivers of Fili’s near-release subside. Only then did he tease the golden shaft inside Fili’s body again, carefully and slowly, to start the game anew. 

The second time he stopped shortly before Fili would have come he could hear that Fili was almost having difficulty breathing, but he still kept a fierce hold of the little bell. With a deep breath of his own Kili put the golden penis aside. He then unlaced his own trousers and finally allowed his own painful erection the freedom it needed. He slicked himself with oil and took a firm grip of Fili’s hips. 

“No more toys,” he whispered huskily. “This is only me, brother. Oh _nadad_... you are wonderful. Lovely. Beautiful and so desirable.”

Fili’s body accommodated him easily and with a heartfelt moan, Kili sheathed himself in the tight hotness of his beloved’s body. Aroused as he already was, Kili did not need long to finish. Holding on to the sensation of Fili around him as long as he could he ran his hands across Fili’s back, slick with a fine spray of sweat, and waited for his breathing to calm down.

“You were amazing, my love. You are amazing.” He finally pulled free and leaned forward to place a kiss into the small groove at the base of Fili’s spine. “I love you, _nadad_. Now let me take care of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope I did everything right. And I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After kicking off his own trousers and pants Kili grabbed a soft cloth from the nightstand, moved to his brother’s side, and carefully undid the fastening of the gag. A pool of saliva had collected under his face and gently gripping his chin to steady his head, Kili removed the wooden ball from between Fili’s jaws. Setting it aside he immediately proceeded to wipe the saliva of his brother’s chin and beard and massaged the joints of his jaw. 

“You hurt?” Kili asked, and Fili shook his head.  
“No,” he muttered. “Just a little numb.” His speech was somewhat slurred but there was a tiny smile on his lips.

Kili then slowly and carefully untied first Fili’s ankles and then his wrists and finally, removed the blindfold before helping him to lie down on the mattress. They shared a soft and tender kiss before Kili took the other oil bottle from the nightstand to pour a liberal amount of the herb-infused oil into his hands. With cupped hands he waited a moment for the oil to warm before he spread it onto Fili’s back and shoulders and then his hips, gently massaging the warming, relaxing ointment into aching joints and muscles. 

Under the careful yet firm touch of his hands, Fili hummed in contentment. A smile on his face, Kili continued his administrations until the oil had vanished and left the bed to pick up the heavy, silken blanket he had laid out ready beforehand. He had it specifically made for Fili; made from silk, it was warming despite being light as a feather, the surface smooth and incredibly soft to the touch. He wrapped the blanket around his brother and helped him to turn on his back. 

“You were so amazing,” Kili whispered after he had kissed him. “I love you so much.”  
“My Kili,” Fili whispered back, his eyes shining warm with love.  
They shared a smile and another kiss, and Kili moved his lips across Fili’s cheek, toyed a moment with his earlobe and trailed soft kisses down the skin of Fili’s neck.

Fili’s sighs of pleasure and contentment turned into soft moans as Kili captured a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking and flipping it with his tongue. Kili felt his brother’s hand thread into his hair as he moved to the other nipple, not guiding or demanding, just a soft touch of fondness. Kili trailed more kisses down Fili’s chest until he had reached his goal. He had never seen it like this, so bare and naked and exposed; Fili’s cock looked positively helpless and defenceless and Kili was overcome by a sudden surge of protectiveness.

After a quick glance up at Fili to make sure he was comfortable, propped up by pillows, wrapped in the soft silken blanket, he kissed the tip of Fili’s hard and eager cock before engulfing it as deeply as he could. This was by far his favourite part, the gentleness and love and care, and he did the best he could until all that Fili felt and heard and saw was Kili. He came on a soft moan and Kili swallowed the bitter salt of his brother’s completion, every single drop, until the sensation was becoming too much and he had to let go. 

His heart was flowing over with love when he left the bed and looked down at his beloved, Fili’s face was relaxed, a smile on his lips, and his whole being radiated peace and contentment. Smiling to himself Kili walked towards the table and removed the cover from the large plate. Pleased that the season allowed for this treat he looked at the ripe, sweet and juicy strawberries that accompanied the pancakes lathered in honeyed clotted cream. He carried that plate over to the bed, snuggled against Fili after arranging the quilts around them and fed Fili bite for bite, pieces of pancake and strawberries between soft and tender kisses. 

He let Fili fall asleep in his arms, head against his shoulder, and remained awake for a while longer just to watch Fili’s face, relaxed in sleep and at peace, the echo of his content and happy smile still lingering in the corners of his mouth and the creases in the corners of his eyes.

“I love you, Fili,” he whispered and breathed a kiss onto Fili’s temple. For a heartbeat, the smile was back on his face; even in his sleep he knew Kili’s touch and his love. Kili fell asleep shortly afterwards, holding Fili even as he slept, keeping him sane, keeping him happy.

Keeping him safe.


End file.
